


Friday the 13th

by slash_r



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: But we all know what kind of husband Elias was, Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just mentioned in a sentence nothing graphic really, Pamela deserved better tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_r/pseuds/slash_r
Summary: “Someday we’ll leave this place, Pammy. Just the two of us. Then we can finally start over…”





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello! This was originally made last friday in celebration of Jason's day. It's a short one-shot, nonetheless I hope you like it! I always wanted to write something for Pam and this idea stuck with me for weeks now. Maybe I should develop it more and make it an actual series? What do you think?_

_Friday the 13th._

Known by many as the day of misfortune, Pamela would have been of such belief, too, if only life hadn’t blessed her with the small bundle of joy she was cradling in her arms, its frail body wrapped up in old sheets. The teenage girl let out a small cry, as its hand reached out to touch her face. Caressing her cheek so delicately, as if she would break under its touch.

Pamela Voorhees had many regrets growing up; beautiful, auburn hair cascading down her soft, freckled shoulders and emerald green eyes. She still remembers how they pierced through her heart the first time they’ve laid their eyes upon her. Pamela used to be a very lanky, frail thing - short, an average beauty at best. She couldn’t ever understand why you, of all people, approached her. Why did you want to get to know her? How did you never get bored with her? Why would an angelic apparition with a smile as bright as the sun want to be with someone like her? 

You knew what her parents were like: the heavily religious sort that would never allow you to ask for her hand — the kind that would never let you openly love her. So you kept it a secret. You would sneak out at lunchtime and after school, squeezing her hand reassuringly as you lead her to your usual hiding spot. The two of you would sit on a moss-covered rock in the nearby forest area. The sun’s rays that would peak through the cracks would illuminate your hair, leaving Pamela speechless. It was in this instance that you’d catch her staring at you, unblinking. As if to further reassure her, you’d reach out to cup her cheek, her heart skipping a beat as you leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss upon her lips. 

Wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, you’d whisper sweet nothings in her ear — and a promise.

_“Someday we’ll leave this place, Pammy. Just the two of us. Then we can finally start over…”_

As she reciprocated the embrace, Pamela felt hopeful for the future. Everything would have been fine — that was until a Friday the 13th came around. 

_Your families found out._

Before you knew it, everything fell apart. Your parents moved town and with them, you left, as well. Pamela lost count to the nights she’d spend silently sobbing in her room, your last moments playing in her head over and over on repeat. Both heartbroken, staring at each other longingly, as your parents pulled out of the parking lot and left town with you crying in the backseat. 

As if that weren’t punishment enough, her family organized an arranged marriage with the Voorhees’ son. Elias was a disgusting brute; the tortuous nights she had to endure with him would’ve already broken her — but it didn’t. Each time she’s lay in bed with him, each time she’d be forced to perform those nauseous sexual acts for him, her mind would keep going back to you. The sweet angelic apparition that had kept her from losing her own sanity. 

Friday the 13th might’ve taken everything away from her, but it also gave back to her a piece of happiness in her life. Elias had gone, leaving her behind. And on that fateful day of June, she gave birth to the miracle that she held in her arms. Smiling down at her baby, a tear escaped the corner of her eye, landing on his forehead. _He was different. _

She remembered the way you would stand out of the crowd, your presence blinding. _You were different._ But, when she thought about it, if she hadn’t lost you, she would have never had him. 

_“Jason… my’s special, special boy.” _The small boy cooed at her, his hands now wandering her features. 

_“Mommy will never let anyone hurt you. No one will tear us apart, I’ll keep you safe. You’ll see… my baby.”_

Pamela had many regrets growing up, but her sweet Jason would have never been one of them. 


End file.
